


free falling

by sprinklednana



Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Quidditch, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idiots to lovers, lit rally just jaemin wanting to kill jeno and thirsting after him at the same time, markrenhyuck if you squint, slytherin! dreamies, unresolved sexual tension to slightly resolved sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinklednana/pseuds/sprinklednana
Summary: “Maybe you’re falling for him.” Mark once said in one of their sneak outs to the forbidden forest, when they were laying on their backs and Jaemin had just finished one of his Jeno-fueled rants.The forest hides many secrets.And here Mark Lee was, pulling them right from their roots. “Maybe all your fights, all your glaring in the halls, and all your roughhousing in quidditch is just, I don’t know,unresolved sexual tension.”Jaemin was too tired to be indignant. Slytherin had just won a game against Ravenclaw that day and he’d just had Jeno Lee spitting balls of fire at him foraccidentallyhitting him with his broom.He thinks of it now as he falls of his broom. When he’d been told that he might be falling for Jeno Lee, Jaemin never thought Mark meant it quite literally.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: you, always. (nomin oneshots) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1132373
Comments: 8
Kudos: 482





	free falling

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's been a while. I really really missed writing and it feels good coming back to it after a long while. I'm still on Christmas break, and the term won't start till next monday so I'm feeling quite good.
> 
> I've always wanted to try writing both a Hogwarts AU and an enemies to lovers fic. I enjoyed trying it out. 
> 
> I would really really appreciate if you leave kudos and comment down what you think about my fic. Thank you so much! <3

For all his gangly limbs and terrible eyesight, Jaemin Na prided himself in being one of the best seekers Slytherin, or perhaps even Hogwarts, has ever had.

The golden snitch is the most important ball in the match. Quite hard to catch because it’s so fast and difficult to see, even with twenty/twenty vision.

“ _How can you even see the bloody snitch?” Jisung asked exasperatedly, after posing in front of the elder’s bed and asking Jaemin about what he thinks of Jisung’s outfit and getting a simple monotonous “I can’t see shit” in return._

In all honesty, even if Jaemin _could_ see the other players and the bludger well enough, he can’t actually _see_ the bloody snitch from afar.

Sounds like a load of bullshit coming from Slytherin’s beloved seeker when you put it that way, but Jaemin Na can’t use his eyes to locate the snitch, but he can, for the lack of better words _, feel it in his bones_.

For all his gangly limbs and terrible eyesight, Jaemin Na had a great instinct and impeccable luck.

It _did_ help that the snitch is always somewhere near the other team’s seeker. The key is to just always be the better flyer. And lucky for Jaemin, he almost always is.

The weather was already unbearable during Slytherin’s practice match against Hufflepuff where Slytherin has Jeno Lee and Renjun Huang as the beaters, Yuta Nakamoto, Jisung Park, and Chenle Zhong as the chasers, Donghyuck Lee as the keeper, and Jaemin himself as the seeker, while the Hufflepuff team’s beaters are Taeil Moon and Jaehyun Jung, the chasers are Jungwoo Kim, Taeyong Lee, and Yukhei Wong, the keeper is Johnny Seo, and the seeker is, possibly the only seeker that can give Jaemin a run for his money, Mark Lee.

Even more unbearable was the bludger always finding their way towards the seekers. With the amount of times they had to dodge the bludger, Jaemin can’t even tell which team keeps on swinging at them.

Most of time, even during practice matches, Jaemin Na was focused and determined, eyeing their opponents with a cold calculated look and following the golden snitch with a steady broomstick and a one-track mind.

But today, when the sun was too hot and the air was too humid, and the other team’s seeker was his best friend who could read his mind anyway, Jaemin finds himself just enjoying the way his broom twisted and turned, the way his robes flew with the wind, and let himself smile and laugh at Mark Lee’s exaggerated attempts at talking trash about the Slytherin team.

Thinking about it now, Jaemin should have kept his focus. He should have ignored the blearing heat and Hufflepuff seeker’s taunts. He should have looked at _both_ teams with a cold calculated look.

Maybe then he could’ve seen the bludger his own team’s beater had just sent him.

_“Maybe you’re falling for him.” Mark once said in one of their sneak outs to the forbidden forest, when they were laying on their backs and Jaemin had just finished one of his Jeno-fueled rants._

The forest hides many secrets. _And here Mark Lee was, pulling them right from their roots. “Maybe all your fights, all your glaring in the halls, and all your roughhousing in quidditch is just, I don’t know,_ unresolved sexual tension _.”_

_Jaemin was too tired to be indignant. Slytherin had just won a game against Ravenclaw that day and he’d just had Jeno Lee spitting balls of fire at him for_ accidentally _hitting him with his broom._

He thinks of it now as he falls of his broom. When he’d been told that he might be falling for Jeno Lee, Jaemin never thought Mark meant it quite _literally_.

“ _Merlin_ , Lee!” Jaemin snapped at the dark haired boy as he enters the changing rooms.

His silver and green uniform was dirty and askew, an ache on the left side of his hip he couldn’t ignore and possible wouldn’t be able to ignore in the next few weeks, and a fresh bruise forming on his usually _perfect_ and _rosy_ cheek, “I know you’re no Ravenclaw but I would have thought you’d _at least_ know better than to bat the bludger to your own seeker!”

His eyes were searching for the boy in question, not even sparing their other teammates a second glance, “ _What?”_ he continues to rant, “Played too much quidditch? Got hit too many times by your own bat that the nails in your head loosened? I have no idea ho—”

Jaemin feels the next words die in his throat as his eyes fall upon Jeno Lee, or his bare back, already in the process of removing his gloves as he faces the corner of the room.

He barely turns his head to acknowledge the Slytherin seeker, “You just about done, Na?”

Jaemin will beat himself up later on about how long it took him to muster up a reply. But he does, thankfully. After clearing his throat and averting his eyes.

Somewhere in the room, Renjun is rolling his eyes and Donghyuck is hiding a secretive smile.

“You did it on purpose.”

The dark haired boy finally turns around to the younger’s accusation, giving everyone an eyeful of his very much bare upper half. They both ignore the way pink tints Jaemin’s cheeks when he does so.

“Did what on purpose? Set a bludger on the team’s seeker just a few days before the game against Gryffindor?” Jeno gives him a hard stare, “do you really think I’m that stupid?”

“Yes.” Jaemin replies, defiant, even with the way he has to force his eyes not to travel down to Jeno’s broad shoulders, and his very _dreamy_ chest.

_His eyes are up there,_ he tells himself. _up. there._

“I didn’t, you idiot. You’re the one who was in my way. The snitch wasn’t even anywhere near where you were.”

The younger scrunches his nose at that. It was the truth, but Jaemin still didn’t like it, “I thought I saw the snitch there.” Or because Mark Lee was there. And if the snitch wasn’t, at least both seekers would’ve been the same distance away from it.

Jeno chuckles dryly, “Yeah, _thought_.”

“It’s still not an excuse for you hitting me with a bloody bludger. Being hit off your broomstick and falling on your face hurts you know.”

Their other teammates looking into their “ _fight”_ sees how Jeno softens at the sight of Jaemin’s pout. _Disgusting,_ Jisung thinks.

Yuta rolls his eyes but sucks it up. He’d been stupid when he was younger too.

But the look of softness on Jeno’s face lasts for only a second as a memory seemingly passes through him and pushes it away, “I’m sure your favorite little huffie will still kiss your face, _dirty_ as it is, so you can quit your yapping.”

Renjun makes a face at Donghyuck at the mention of a certain cute little lion looking Hufflepuff seeker.

Jaemin gasps indignantly at the implication of his childhood best friend, whom he has been with since spiderman underwear days, _kissing him_. “ _Mark?_ ” He almost shrieks, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t,” Jeno passively replies.

The younger wants to yell at him more but his mind is traitorously being fogged with the fact that Jeno Lee has just talked to him about _kissing._

Jaemin was about to open his mouth but Yuta’s voice reaches them from the other end of the room, “If you’re just gonna keep on yelling at each other, why don’t you just take it somewhere else. It’s too hot to deal with this amount of obliviousness today.”

Both Jaemin and Jeno frowns at Yuta’s words, not really understanding. But Jaemin sighs anyway, exhaling a little “fine” before roughly dragging a half-naked Slytherin beater outside.

When they’re out of earshot from their other –younger— teammates who would surely find a way to eavesdrop on their conversation anyway, Jaemin faces Jeno.

“Would you like to tell me what exactly _is_ your problem?”

The Slytherin beater gives him an unimpressed look, “Besides your very existence? Nah, I don’t think I have any.”

Jaemin’s glare hardens. “You’re bothered by my existence? That’s why you decided to give me a face full of a bloody bludger!” The younger throws his hands up in the air in exasperation, earning a smirk from the beater, “You won’t even apologize. Classic Jeno Lee.”

“I didn’t hear you apologize when you hit me with your fucking broomstick the other week.”

“Are you kidding me? That was an accident!”

Jeno chuckles mockingly, “Of course it was. Just like it’s an accident you always manage to knock into me every single time we pass by each other in the halls.”

The younger finds himself reddening, “Fine.” Jaemin averts his eyes and mumbles out a quiet, “I’m sorry for _accidentally_ hitting you with my broomstick, and for” – cough – “always hitting your weak shoulders.”

Which was a lie. The entirety of Hogwarts can testify that Jeno Lee’s shoulders looked _very_ strong.

It takes a while for Jeno to reply, and when he does, Jaemin is surprised enough to meet his gaze when something soft and something Jaemin can’t quite name makes it into the other’s voice, “Sorry for making you kiss the bludger.”

“Why do you keep on talking about kissing?” Jaemin exclaims, his eyes widening.

He really had not meant to let that pass his lips but it was too late to take it back now. “And what were you saying about Mark earlier?” Jaemin’s frown deepens, “I really don’t get you.”

Jeno tongues at his cheek, as if in thought. He turns his head to the right, a little frown on his face that made him look even more goddamn attractive Jaemin didn’t know whether to punch him in the jaw or go down on his knees and beg for him to—

“I meant exactly what I said.” Jeno says, a little more quiet but more frustrated as well, “You still look pretty enough that your little huffie won’t mind kissing you,” Jeno faces him again, and the younger feels warmth coil in his stomach at how Jeno’s gaze settle on his mouth, “dirty as you are.”

_You think I’m pretty?_ Jaemin wants to ask when the stun has worn off. “I do not want to kiss that _little huffie_. That’s disgusting. We’ve known each other forever, he might as well be my brother,”

And when Jeno doesn’t take his eyes off of Jaemin’s mouth, the younger grows more aware of Jeno Lee’s entire half naked being right in front of him, “and what is it to you anyway? What if I did want to kiss Mark? Or anyone really? Why would it matter? And why do we always find a way to end up talking about kissing? We were fighting weren’t we? How did—”

Jaemin finds himself taking a sharp inhale when Jeno bites at the corner of his lip.

A silence passes through them and Jaemin finds himself mirroring the beater’s movements.

It’s Jeno Lee who breaks it, stepping closer and definitely well into the younger’s personal bubble, whispering lowly, “You really shouldn’t do that.”

“You shouldn’t tell me what to do.” Jaemin bites back, without even thinking. He was wary about the beater, but he couldn’t find it in himself to take a step back.

Jeno slowly closes the distance between them, as if giving opportunity for the seeker to step back if he wanted to.

He gently wraps a single arm around Jaemin’s waist under his robes, causing the younger to gasp and for his brain to short circuit.

Jeno leans down a little, so their faces were just a breath away, “I’m going to try and kiss you now, and I’m not going to tell you what you should do after that.”

Jaemin Na likes to think he was a calm, level-headed, and reasonable person, someone who wouldn’t let his guard down for anyone. Especially when that anyone is someone who has been his sworn enemy for almost half of his stay in Hogwarts.

But when Jeno kisses him, there were no spaces left in him to think. Everything was _physical._

Jaemin Na wasn’t Slytherin seeker and resident charmer anymore. He was just Jaemin.

He’s just a boy who melts into Jeno’s arms now both wrapped tightly around his waist. Just two hands pressed against Jeno’s bare chest. Just a hot mouth meeting Jeno Lee’s lips, Jeno Lee’s jaw, Jeno Lee’s neck.

Just moans and gasps, being coaxed out by Jeno Lee’s warm hands sliding up and down his back, gripping at his sides, and a warm mouth finding his way just below the younger’s ear.

Jeno Lee was amazing at everything. Jeno studies like he means it. Plays Quidditch like he means it. Fights like he means it.

It’s no wonder how he kisses Jaemin Na now, like he means it. Like there was no other way for him to do it.

When the Slytherin beater’s hand sneakily slides down to squeeze his ass, Jaemin whimpers.

“I think—” Jaemin gasps when the elder bites at his neck before slowly licking it, “I think we should maybe take this somewhere else.”

When Jeno finds it in himself to pull away from the younger’s skin, his eyes are hooded.

The elder gives him a short hard kiss before gripping at his wrist and beginning to pull him towards the school.

“Wait Jeno—” Jaemin tries to pull back, “Your clothes are still in the changing rooms, don’t you need to—”

Jeno chuckles darkly, “I don’t need those for what I’m about to do to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also ask me questions in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sprinklednana) or [twt](https://twitter.com/sprinklednana?lang=en) if you want!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading my fic! <3


End file.
